Man on Fire
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: I have seen fear. I have seen faith. Part of the Glimpses series.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Doctor Who.**  
THANKS: **To JennyLD for the beta, the prompt that led to this story.

_I have seen fear. I have seen faith._

The Doctor ran to the window of the skyscraper and looked down on the scene below him in terror. His hearts stopped for a too-brief moment before starting up again. "Rose... are you--"

The phone in his hand--pressed so tightly to his ear that the screams surrounding him were muffled--crackled and hissed faintly before Rose's voice came over the line, loud and clear. "I'm fine." And then came the words he always dreaded hearing from her lips. "Do it."

Stomach dropping to his knees, he swallowed past his suddenly dry throat and pressed a hand to the glass in front of him. She was down there somewhere. Close by, but too far away for him to reach in time.

"I can't," he admitted, feeling both weak, and bolstered, by his love for her at the same time. Ignoring the general standing a few feet to his right, the Doctor rested his forehead against the glass. "I love you, Rose."

For a precious second, silence greeted him, and he had hope that she'd changed her mind. His hearts pounded in double-time and he felt the weight on his chest begin to lift.

"I love you, Doctor," came her tearful voice. The line cut out for a desperate moment and crackled again, but her next words were unmistakably clear. "Do it."

Closing his eyes, he straightened up and breathed a single breath of loss before turning to the General with a nod.

"Rose," he whispered, feeling something wet slip down his cheeks.

His only answer was an explosion that shook the building. Screams surrounded him along with shouts and orders to take cover. The Doctor turned to leave. The dead phone dropped to the floor as the windows blew out.


	2. Subversive

**Title:** Subversive  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Rating:** All ages  
**Summary:** _Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more._ -- Erica Jong  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** To JennyLD for the beta.

The Doctor picked his way over the rubble, paying little attention to where he was stepping. There was an ache in his chest that nearly felled him several times, but he quickly righted himself and kept on moving toward the TARDIS. It was slow going, and, by the time he entered his ship, he was completely covered in ash and dirt and dust.

His hands, hovering over the controls, shook with grief as echoes of her voice sounded in his head.

_I love you, Doctor._

The second the TARDIS landed, he rushed to the door, flinging it wide open. Fire and smoke greeted him, forcing a cough from his lungs as he exhaled the breath he'd been holding and tried to draw in another.

_I love you, Doctor._

There was a lone figure standing, back to the flames, orange light flickering over her blonde hair, which blew in the hot wind as she spoke into her phone. Her eyes were turned to the city, the tallest of the buildings there housing the military contingent that he was with at that very moment.

_I love you, Doctor._

Striding across the street that wasn't as empty as it seemed, he saw the hordes of Ulondo warriors were closing in on their position. He could hear the pounding of their boots, the shouts of directions, and orders. Their laughter. Human screams of terror and pain. The infection was spreading quickly, heading toward the densely populated area they were in now.

As he neared, the words in his head echoed perfectly with her voice. "I love you, Doctor." An explosion went off on her other side, forcing her to duck down and shield herself from the blast. When she straightened up again, she pushed her hair out of her face and said clearly, "Do it."

And then she saw him heading toward her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled forward. Taking her hand, he pulled her quickly back to the TARDIS. Just before she stepped through the doors, she dropped her phone, letting it crack on the pavement.


End file.
